A failed Experiment 2
by Agent Washingtub
Summary: On my Missions to eradicade all dragons I come across one village, where they see dragons differently. Are they able to change my mind?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a continuation of my M rated Story 'A failed Experiment'. I have run out of ideas for the next few chapters but I didn't want to forget my ideas for the later story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Summary of the M rated part<strong>** (in case you don't want to read that)**

**The protagonist (doesn't have and isn't going to have a name) is sent to eradicade all dragons. They were an experiment of some unknown character and the experiment failed.**

**So he goes out and begins to do his job by killing dragons (brutally, that's why the original story is rated M) and then stealing/adapting certain powers of them. By the beginning of the story, the protagonist has a nadders tail (to shoot spines), a timberjacks arm-blades, a whispering deaths teeth (to crush rocks), a pair of stormcutter wings, the ability to melt eaten rocks (from Gronckle stomach), an immunity to eels (allergy comes from adapting dragons body parts) from the Typhoomerang stomach, the camouflage from changewing skin, the burning skin from a Monstrous nightmare.  
>He also got a scythe made from bones and a fang of the red death.<strong>

* * *

><p>I was finally making progress. After taking out many subjects on my own I met some of those inhibitors, or as 'Vikings' as they called themselves. They were supposed to regulate the population of the experiments, so the project would be controllable. When I first met them, they attacked me for being 'all dragonlike'. It took a while to convince them I was real and didn't want to destroy them but in the end I could convince them to trust me. I showed them better techniques to killing these creatures. Their task had changed. They were no more to control the population but to decimate it. My favourite tribe of Inhibitors were the 'Slayers', right after the 'Berserkers'. The Slayers chief, Lokar the lunatic was really into killing these things. And he didn't even have any major motive, like revenge for a killed family. The only thing greater than his motivation to kill, were his capabilities in combat. Legends said That he to once defeated a Monstrous Nightmare, as they called it, with a toothpick, after having his hair set on fire; that he headbu<em>tted a Gronckle to death; and that he deafened a thunderdrum in a screaming contest.<em>  
><em>Dagur the Deranged wa<em>s also pretty good at killing these creatures. He wasn't as much of a fighter but that guy knew how to make trophys and in every minute he had, he thought about killing dragons and expanding his trophy hall. After all he was only 'deranged', not a full grown lunatic.

The more tribes I visited the more I heard of that one place 'Berk'. I was told, they were raided constantly. That was the reason why they had killed less dragons than normal. They were too weak to kill anymore. They also had the problem of their heir being a Hiccup, their term for a weakling.

I decided to give this 'Berk' place a visit. Maybe I could find out why they were raided and offer them a little help.

* * *

><p>To observe the situation I landed on the top of the mountain that the island 'Berk' was. Fitting name. <strong>(AN: Put "Mountain" into google and let it translate to german.)<br>**Looking at the buildings I got my first surprise. Being constantly raided could mean two things. Either close to no buildings or only new buildings. What I saw was a lot of old and new buildings.  
>My second surprise was that there were no catapults, ballistas or bola throwing devices like I've seen them in the other tribes. They also had only one forge. ONE FORGE. all the others had two, the 'Berserkers' and 'Slayers' had even three of them, just to keep up with sharpening all the needed weapons to fight the dragons off.<br>When I looked to the fighting arena I was once more astonished. There were kids and dragons in there. I assumed they were training how to fight dragons. But I didn't notice any damages in the cage over there. And there were also no blood stains on the floor on the wall.  
>Something is wrong with this village. And I'm gonna find out what.<p>

* * *

><p>I decided to investigate the village up close during the night. I barely arrived there when I heard a pair of wings flapping. I ran to the spot where the sound came from - the chief's house from what the size compared to the other buildings told - to identify the source. I looked around and saw nothing, but heard another flap. I jumped into the air and followed the sound. Being close to it I saw a boy flying in the air, more like sitting. No, he was sitting on one of these dragons, one that was black as the night.<p>

Suddenly the dragons ears, or what I assumed were ears, perked up. The boy leaned forward and patted his head. "Come on Toothless, what is it?" The dragon gestured to me with his head. When the rider turned around I folded my wings and dropped a bit before unfolding them. "I don't know, there's nothing." But the dragon disagreed. he turned his head around and shot at me. I barreled out of the way and ascended into the clouds. "Hey, Toothless, there is really nothing." I heard him say. Chuckling at the upcoming irony I flapped my wings to gain a bit extra height and then dived at them from behind. I landed on the dragon, Toothless I assume, ran over his back, grabbed him and jumped off the dragon.

"OH MY GODS! WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHAT GRABBED ME?" the boy yelled while trying to struggle free from my grip. Now that I didn't need any cover I deactivated my camouflage. "You come with me. I have questions." I instructed, tightening my clamp. "You can speak?" he said in disbelief. "I said _I_ HAVE QUESTIONS!" I boomed.

I saw some seastacks, flew to them and landed there, dropping the kid off. "Can you get Toothl... my dragon here too please, he can't fly on his own. He'll drown!" the boy yelled. "Isn't far. It'll swim." I shrugged. "Now" I pinned him to the ground "Tell me what is going on here. You people are supposed to be enemys with these dragons... creatures! To kill them! To keep their population at a minimum. These... things are mindless beasts, powerful and purely destructive, theý even tear each other to peaces. I should know, I effordlessly started a lot of bloody conflicts between the sub-species." The kid's eyes widened. "You started the bloodshed between the Nadders and the Changewings?" I leaned in to him even closer, my teeth only millimeters away from his face. "You don't seem to understand how this works, so I'll have to explain. I ask you a question you give me an answer. One question - one answer. I don't like the answer you give, we have a problem. And if we've got a problem, you've got a problem. Understood?" he gulped. "Yes."  
>"Why is Berk so different from other Vikings concerning dragons? I heard you were raided constantly, buy yet you don't have any defense systems active. Also constant raids means a lot of damage to the buildings and I see a lot of old buildings in your village. And your fighting arena looks different from what I saw at the Slayers and the Berserkers. Explain!"<br>"We have sort of... " he hesitated. I slit my eyes and hissed at him "We have made peace with the dragons. It turns out... oh sorry only one answer."  
>"What were you about to say?"<br>He took a deep breath. "It turn's out they are not the mindless and destructive beasts we thought they were."  
>I felt rage build up in me. "They Are Mindless! They Are destructive! They Are A FAILURE!"I yelled at him. then I grabbed him by the collar and threw him in the air. I reared my my arm back to finish him off. <em>No! He isn't the objective!<em> I reminded myself. I flapped my wings and blew him off the steastack. I took off and ascended into the clouds. I got to get a clear head. This was so messed up.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you like this chapter? You can find the rest of the story here: <strong>** s/10952914 I don't recommend reading it if you highly sensitive and/or have a livid phantsy.**

**Anyways, do you like the story? what could I do better?**

**Please review/follow/fav.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><em>This can't be! They are supposed to fight them, to control them. Not bond with them. Also, did that kid speak to this dragon? Doesn't he know they are mindless beasts. <em>not the mindless and destructive beasts we thought they were. the words rang in my ears. _They are mindless. If they weren't I could communicate with them. I could even learn humans speech in a few hours of listening to them. And humans were soo dumb. _The kid spoke to it and it reacted. I remembered.

_He sent me here to eliminate all of them. He was always right about things before. Therefore it is very unlikely he is wrong here. _My logic told me.

_I ignored it but the beast that kid was riding was screaming when I took away the kid. _My instincitive side told me. I had almost forgotten I have this one. If I were able to forget things.

_It got a prostetic tailfin as far as I remember. The kid was controlling it. Of course it screamed. It crashed into the sea._ My logic answered.

_Right. The kid was riding the dragon. And made it a prostetic. You can't do that with mindless beasts._

_I need more intel about the situation._ I logically deducted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup<strong>

I never knew how different swimming in the sea and swimming in a lake was. Of course the first problem was the cold. I could barely control myself and swim instead of curling into a ball to keep warm. The next thing were the waves. They pushed me around like a leaf in the wind. I also had to care about not getting close to any seastacks. elseway I would be crashed against them.

I made it halfway to the isle when I saw a light fly away from the island and into my direction. I knew that light. It was Astrid searching for me. I stopped swimming and curled in a ball. Then I took a deep breath. "HEERREE!" I shouted as loud as I could. The light moved into my direction. I shouted again to make them find me.

After they had fished me out of the water, we flew back to Berk.

"What happened?" Astrid asked.

"Well, I went out for night flight with Toothless and then I was attacked by this... thing." A answered. Then I shuddered. From both the memory of whatever it was that attacked me and the cold, wet clothes. "Uhm Astrid, could you make Stormfly warm me with her fire? I'm pretty cold."

"Sure thing. Stormfly, light" she commanded. "So, you were attacked by what?"

"I'm not sure, it looked kind of like a dragon. I never saw one like this before. It also had looked like something else, it's hard to describe. And it spoke to me."

"It spoke to you? What did it say?"

"Well, it asked me why I was flying a dragon; It sounded very confused. Thought they were mindless, destructive beasts. I explained they weren't, but it didn't listen. In the end it tried to kill me but then decided not to. Instead it blew me into the water with its wings. By the way how did you know I was out there?"

"Oh that's thanks to Toothless. -"

"He made it back to Berk?" I cut her off. "Oh Gods, I was so worried about him. That thing seperated us and he crashed into the ocean."

"Yeah, he made it. Was pretty upset as well. I couldn't sleep and then I think I heard a weak Night Furys whistle and then there was a blast and then he had me dragged out to the beach. It took a lot to convince him that Stormfly is better for searching."

"Was Toothless hurt?" I asked, concern in my voice.

"Well, emotionally sure, but physically alright. Look, there he is." I couldn't see where she was motioning; I still hung in Stormflys talons. **(A/N: is this the right word for bird-feet?) **But I could make out a black figure at the beach, pacing back and forth. As soon as the dragon noticed us and saw that I was safe he jumped up and down in joy.

"Hey look, it's sunrise." Astrid tried to cheer me up. With a warm , orange-red shine the sun rised out of the ocean, making Berk create a shadow directly in front of us.  
>"It's beautiful." I admitted. "Well, as beautiful as it ever gets on Berk." I added with a glimpse at the dark clouds above.<br>By now we reached the beach. After being dropped off by Astrid - quite literally in fact - I was tackled down by Toothless. He embraced me, wrapped his large, protective wings around me and rolled around the beach for a bit. Then he loosened his hug and rested his head on my chest.  
>"I was worried about you too, buddy."<br>After being licked all over the face I got up. Just to fall immediately because my prostetic leg sunk in the sand.  
>"Oops, gotta work on that." I held on Toothless for support.<br>"Now, will you get me to Fishlegs, I think I know what attacked us."  
>The lizard sprinted off, while throwing me on his back using the wings. A quite difficult trick we eventually mastered.<p>

On our way to Fishlegs place we passed the Hoffersons house. Gods that was a mess. A door was not recognizable anymore and it was hard to surmise where the doorframe was, although a pretty large hole marked the spot. I couldn't take a look inside as we moved on.

When we reached Fishlegs house I heard Toothless ready a plasma blast.  
>"No, Toothless! No plasma-blasting doors open!"<br>I tried to pull the dragons head up. He resisted and fired the shot. However it detonated in mid-air and created a harmless but massive explosion.  
>Toothless then used his leftover momentum to climb up the building and I slipped into a window, right into Fishlegs bedroom. <strong>(AN: I really wish I could animate this.)**

"What's up? Are we attacked? Why are you in my bedroom?" Fishlegs panickingly asked. I suppresed a laugh.  
>"That's Toothless 'alarm clock'. We're not attacked. Calm down." I laid a hand on his shoulder, then noticed the awkwardness and retracted it.<p>

"I need all the records we have about _the Thing. _I think I found it."  
>"Are..." his voice cracked of fear "Are you sure? Is it far away?"<br>"I assume it has set camp on a nearby island. It attacked, kidnapped and interrogated me on one of my night flights with Toothless. Oh, add that to the information we have. It can speak. And it sounded confused. It asked me why I was riding a dragon."

By now Fishlegs held a small book in his hand. On the first page there was something similar to the old night fury page in the book of dragons  
>Size: unknown<br>Speed:unknown  
>If you ever have a feeling this thing is around, try to kill yourself to escape the torment.<br>Extremely dangerous; Kill on sight. Not that you get the chance to.

"There's not much we know about _the __Thing._" Fishlegs summarized. "But we found first activity on this island." he tapped on one island on the map. There were many nadder heads that were crossed out. "It traveled there," he motioned to a nearby isle with a timberjack crossed out. "then moved there." A crossed out whispering death " and used the tunnel network to go there." his finger now rested on changewing island. Everytime he would go over a crossed out dragon we both shuttered, remembering the pictures of what _the Thing _left behind. "Then we lost its trail, but we can assume that it met and teamed up with the Berserkers and later on the Slayers."

"Right. And now it's about here." Hiccup pointed to Berk plus surroundings.

We both perked up when they heard hasty footsteps on the planks above. I could detect a very well known spiky chain skirt. There was the light sound of Astrid landing and then a few wing flaps.

"Oh no, Astrid!" I facepalmed.

"Toothless, we need to go after them. They have no idea what kind of trouble they are in." I climbed on his back and he jumped into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Nameless protagonists POV<strong>

I had just finished setting up camp when I noticed that one of these bird-like dragons - whatever nadders if I remembered correctly - approached. Strange, they usually fly in larger packs. Then I saw the rider. They landed and the rider jumped off and motioned the dragon to stay.

Before I could react I was crushed by a hug. _Well, that was unexpected_.  
>"That's for breaking Snotloud." the girl wispered to me. Whoever this 'Snotloud' was, she must really have hated him.<br>I couldn't think about how I broke him or what kind of name this was due to a sudden pain in my back.  
>"And that's" she had much more malice in her voice now "for everything else."<p>

_She stabbed me in the back. That unworthy pathetic little human just stabbed me in the back.  
><em>She jumped back while I fell forward. I used my scythe for support and concentrated on the wound.  
><em>Cramp the muscles so the blood flow will be cut off there. <em>I remembered and did accordingly.

I ducked under an axe swing and yanked the axe away in the same motion.  
>When she got closer to find and use pressure points against me I easily overpowered her and threw her away with a powerful backhand.<br>She hit a tree and stumbled forward. Before she recovered I rushed to her, grabbed her in the face and slammed her in the tree once again. **(A/N: I know it is inspired by Red vs. Blue but the moves look really awesome.)**

"ASTRID!" a shout came from behind me. I didn't even need to turn around to know it was the boy I interrogated a few hours earlier.  
>"What did you do to her?" he yelled, hesitant to come closer, yet concerned about the girl.<p>

"You seem worried about her. Just be happy I didn't kill."

"Ok, this is how it'll go. I won't attack you - you won't attack me. I will slowly go over to her and take her back to Berk. Noone gets unnecessarily hurt."

"NO!" I shot back. "I too need to go to Berk. For medical attention." I turned around to the girl and motioned to the wound on my back.

I could sense he didn't like the offer. "Good." he said. "You just destroyed my girlfriend and nearly killed her but I will not leave anyone with such a wound behind. You can stay, but you're not welcome." "Good enough" I grumbled under my breath. Then I picked the girl up and wrapped one pair of wings around her.

* * *

><p>They landed in front of the girls house. The surprise on everyones face was huge when the villages best shield maiden was dropped off unconsciously by a never seen dragony thing. The surprised looks got even bigger when it spoke. "The girl needs rest. And I need a healer of some sort. NOW!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you like this chapter?<strong>

**Sorry, but I don't know when I can upload the next chapter.**

**Anyway, please review, follow and fav. I want to know what you think of my work.**

**see you all next time, bye**


End file.
